Orga Nanagear
Orga Nanagear (オルガ・ナナギア Oruga Nanagia) is a Lightning God Slayer and the strongest mage of Sabertooth, the former strongest guild in Fiore, in terms of power. Appearance Orga is a pale-skinned, very massive and heavily muscular man, possessing an extremely well built torso, and matching arms. His legs, however, are normal in size, and, therefore look quite miniscule when compared to his massive body.He has long, spiky, shoulder-length light green hair. Two long spikes fall on either side of Orga's face, framing it, he keeps his hair held in place via a plain black over his forehead; his eyes are shown to have white irises. Orga possesses an elongated, almost rectangular face, with his linear eyebrows being placed diagonally at his eyes' outer sides, pointing upwards; he sports a slight grimace. His massive shoulders and biceps are adorned by large dark tattoos, with each arm bearing a circle flanked by a pair of slender objects, reminiscent of both wings and elongated leaves. Orga's face is always shown to be adorned by dark stripes reminiscent of warpaint, which have been shown to vary from time to time: when first introduced, he had four vertical black stripes covering his chin, placed one near the other, resembling an unconventional beard; later on, during the fifth and final day of the Grand Magic Games, Orga's face is instead adorned by a single, dark horizontal stripe, which is placed over the bridge of his nose. Most of Orga's muscular upper body is left exposed: his clothing only consists of a light, striped pair of pants, with a large, fur-rimmed, tiger-patterned cloth secured around his waist by a plain light band. He also wears dark armbands with light edges circling his massive forearms, each bearing a pair of small furry balls on its outer side, near the hand, and dark shoes with light soles, sporting similarly light, simple elongated motifs on their upper part. Encircling his massive neck are three golden-colored, plain ornamental rings. Orga's outfit received subtle changes on the occasion of the Grand Magic Games' fifth day: his striped pants are replaced by a plain, Eastern-looking pair, which are tucked inside dark boots, each sporting light upper edges and a pair of furry balls (not unlike those found on his armbands) secured to them by a thin rope; the band holding up his tiger-patterned garment retains its light color, and the rings circling Orga's neck are replaced by a thick, metallic necklace, which, in itself, is surrounded another necklace, this one, however, is adorned with fang-like pendants. Personality Orga is one of the quieter members of his team, rarely ever talking or changing his neutral facial expression, even when engaged in battle. When actually confronted with an opponent, his demeanor appears to suit this neutrality, with him callously striking down his foe. Orga also sets much store in his own abilities, stating that he would turn all the participants of Pandemonium into "black lightning chili", and showing no fear when faced with Laxus, whom he had personally seen defeat an entire guild with relative ease. Orga is not, however, above arrogance, and displayed this when Jura interrupted his fight with Laxus, smirking as he prepared his Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon attack, fully confident he could fight on par with one of the Ten Wizard Saints. This overconfidence seems to leave him completely baffled whenever someone or something exceeds his expectations. He did, however, show a completely different, odd side of himself in regards to publicity: after his instantaneous defeat of Warcry, when Sting nagged him for not making his battle "more exciting" to behold, Orga instantly went on to sing a song, pulling out a microphone and using off-pitch words to exalt his guild, much to the surprise (and horror) of the members of Fairy Tail's A Team and to the joy of the Grand Magic Games' audience. Magic and Abilities Lightning God Slayer Magic (雷の滅神魔法 Kaminari no Metsujin Mahō): A form of God Slayer Magic which Orga is known for employing, whose produced element, electricity, is black in color, unlike that of Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Such distinctive "black lightning" possesses high voltage and great destructive power, and, much like that employed in standard Lightning Magic, can be generated in places away from the caster. This Magic can also be employed in melee combat, allowing Orga to clash with Laxus Dreyar, and his lightning-based powers, on equal terms. *'Black Lightning Sphere': Orga brings one of his arms forward, the elbow slightly bent, creating a very large sphere of black lightning, with its sparks occupying an even larger area around it, in a location which can be some meters away from him. This is generated around a certain target, who is subsequently electrocuted. The sphere can be formed almost instantaneously, being fast enough to prevent opponents who may have already started casting Magic from completing their spells, making for an extremely effective form of offense. This spell was powerful enough to defeat Warcry of Quatro Cerberus in one hit. *'120mm Black Lightning Cannon' (１２０ｍｍ　黒雷砲 120mm Kokuraihou): A focused attack which is initiated by Orga horizontally placing his partially open palms away from his body; the palms are facing each other, albeit distant some inches apart. Tiny sparks of the man's signature black lightning are generated between his hands, growing larger and larger in semicircles, that is, until a similarly colored electric projectile is fired from their center towards the target. Despite its reduced size, the generated blow is strong enough to create a mildly large curtain of smoke when it connects with the target, and it was noted to possess an astonishing amount of Magic Power (3825) when fired against the Magic Power Finder. The 120mm is a large weapon caliber employed to load very massive cannons and mortars, hence the spell's name. *'Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon' (雷神の荷電粒子砲 Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō): An exceedingly stronger version of 120mm Black Lightning Cannon, possessing almost identical preparation and use, with the only difference being that the previously gathered black electricity completely engulfs Orga's forearms, and is fired from such spot. This spell possesses vast destructive power, with the lightning's voltage being seemingly high enough to completely vaporize what it strikes, eradicating it from existence; when Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon connected with the top part of a building, it created a huge, round hole in it, making all the physical matter previously found there completely vanish. Orga challenged Jura Neekis to block this spell and subsequently fired it against him, but Jura's own attack caused it to miss its intended target Immense Magic Power: While nowhere as abundant as the Wizard Saint Jura, Orga has been noted to possess large reserves of Magic Power: when firing his'120mm Black Lightning Cannon' against the Magic Power Finder during the Grand Magic Games, he was able to achieve 3825 points, a score which left two powerful Mages the likes of Natsu and Gray blank, and which was noted to be more than ten times the average score of a Rune Knights' Squad Captain. Even Laxus , an S-Class Mage known for his great Magic Power, was shown to be positively impressed, sneering in a satisfied manner. Orga's Exceed guildmates Lector and Frosch described him as being unmatched in terms of sheer Magic Power within Sabertooth, a guild which before the Grand Magic Games was considered the strongest in Fiore, and which counts two Dragon Slayers among its ranks. Enhanced Speed: In spite of his hulking mass, Orga appears to be considerably swift, having managed, alongside most of his teammates, to interpose himself between Minerva and the members of Team Fairy Tail A, who were going to attack her in retaliation for her harsh treatment of Lucy Heartfilia, in a single instant; a noteworthy feat, seeing as the female Sabertooth Mage was standing in the center of the Domus Flau's arena and her teammates were stationed on the stands, several meters away from her.